


25 days of Givemas

by Marmie_Noir



Category: Haikyuu!!, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Christmas, Cute, F/M, Fluff, Givemas, Haikyuu - Freeform, Holiday, My Hero Academia - Freeform, giftmas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-24
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:33:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27700748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marmie_Noir/pseuds/Marmie_Noir
Summary: Every day for the first 25 days of December I will be posting a fluffy oneshot with our favorite guys in a holiday situation!They will be short, single work snippets.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Reader, Bokuto Koutarou/Reader, Kaminari Denki/Reader, Kirishima Eijirou/Reader, Tendou Satori & Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 32





	1. Intro

Hello!

So I didn't do Kinktober because things like that burn me out. Writing smut back to back is hard on ya girl.  
BUT! SOLUTION!  
I personally don't really enjoy the holidays due to personal reasons but decided to help spread some holiday joy this year.  
Now, this is all in good fun. Every day I will post a chapter and update this page with who and what it is about. Until then it's a surprise.  
I'm prewriting as much as I can a few days before I start to prevent burn out, but if you see me posting late, no you didn't.

The first work will be posted December 1st!

Love you guys! Enjoy!

Day 1: Ice Skating with Akaashi

Day 2: Hot Chocolate Bombs with Tendou

Day 3: Ugly Christmas Sweater Thrifting with Kirishima

Day 4: Christmas Lights with Denki Kaminari

Day 5: Decorating Gingerbread Houses with Bokuto


	2. Day 1: Ice Skating with Akaashi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day one of Givemas, Ice Skating with your boyfriend, Akaashi!!

Grinning up at him you were sure you looked like a love sick idiot. You and Keiji Akaashi had been dating for years now but it felt like you two had been together always and not nearly long enough all at the same time. Every time he sent you a little smile that was strictly Keiji, or his eyes twinkled when he saw you do something he considered funny, you couldn’t help but smile up at him. His gloved hand squeezed yours as he moved the two of you through the crowd, his much broader frame moving quicker than yours could have ever. People parted for Akaashi, either because of his blue eyed deadpan stare or his stature but to you he was just… Keiji. Handsome, funny, and caring.

“Will you tell me where we are going yet, Keiji?” You asked over the slightly obnoxious Christmas music being pumped into the shopping plaza that was currently overloaded with people. He squeezed your hand again and you barely heard him over the noise of crowds around you.

“It’s a surprise, darling. Come on, I promise you will have fun.”

“Okay…” You said, still a little unsure. Yes, you loved him. Yes, you trusted  _ him _ . No, you did not trust in  _ his ability _ to pick appropriate dates. With Keiji it was really hit or miss. One night, a great candle lit dinner for just the two of you. The next? A polka festival… and no, you were not kidding.

He stopped suddenly and you ran into him on accident but he barely nudged, instead moving to pull you before him by your connected hands. Standing before him, back to his warm chest, you were distracted by how good he smelled and felt before your brain realized where you were.

“Oh my gosh, Keiji, ice skating?” You asked, turning to grin up at him and grab his other hand to bounce slightly on the pads of your feet. “I’ve never been, I always wanted to go!”

“I know.” He smiled at you, releasing your hands to slightly pull your hat back down that had come loose with your bouncing. “Let’s grab some skates and get on the ice, okay?” Cupping your face he gave you a small kiss on the top of your altogether cold nose, which led to him wrapping your scarf higher before leading you to the skate rental section.

Akaashi, as he was in all things, was incredibly patient in helping you put on your skates and lacing them just right. Always one ready for adventure you watched the couples and families skating around the large oval lazily, excitement bubbling your blood. You stood, slightly wobbly but no more than a pair of very high heels. You took his outstretched hand and sent him an excited smile which he returned with one of his own smaller ones before ushering you onto the ice.

And promptly fall on your ass.

The tumble was jarring and Akaashi immediately was hauling you up by the hand, his expression now one of concern. But deep in those blue depths though you saw a shimmer of humor, the look not unfamiliar to you as you were a bit of a clutz… giving him a look you slowly released your death grip on his jacket. Your skates just seemed determined to not remain on the ice. They scrambled on your feet and you returned your grip to him which he allowed, his large hands moving to your hips. A small chuckle left his pink lips and you pouted.

“Keiji, this isn’t funny. How am I so bad already!? I haven’t even made it five feet onto the ice.” Looking over your shoulder you saw the railing maybe a few feet behind you, true to your word.

“You are just starting out, darling. It takes time and practice. I wasn’t very good my first time either. Here, keep holding me, I will take us around it a few times while you find your footing, alright?” So reassuring, your Keiji. Glancing up at him you saw him searching your expression for discomfort. Although he might find your fumbling a little funny your comfort was always top priority to you.

Letting out a low sigh you just nodded and he started to slowly move. The movements weren’t dramatic ones like you had seen during the figure skating competitions your mother always watched growing up, just simple side to side motions as he started to slowly skate backwards, hands on your hips to hold you steady as he began to make the large oval that was the ice rink. Your vision was filled with the black coat covered chest that was Akaashi, your eyes drifting up to see him inspecting every movement you made. Blushing slightly, you looked down to watch how his feet moved and tried to mirror the movements, wanting to skate on your own as soon as possible. Although… this was almost like dancing. Your hands on his shoulders, albeit in a tight grip, his hands on your hips. The slow and steady sway to the Christmas carol that bounced around the rink was the perfect beat and he seemed to fall into the rhythm. You were a little miffed that Akaashi could skate so well, backwards no less, but soon found it was a lot easier to keep your balance once you were used to the odd skates and the slick ice.

“I think…” you started out, your fingers slowly giving up their hold on his jacket. “I think I can maybe do it alone for a little bit.”

“Are you sure?” When you nodded he slowly released your waist and instead took one of your hands, moving to skate next to you versus in front of you.

From there it was… nice. Oh, you fell, a lot. Your rear was aching as was your back from falling a little too hard one too many times, but you and he laughed a lot and held hands and shared secret little looks. The cold would have been bitter without him, but with Akaashi next to you, nothing could really ruin your mood.

After about half an hour you told him you wanted to sit down for a bit and he made sure you made it to the railing safely before doing a few more laps on his own. You ducked under and plopped on the benches around the rink thankful to be on solid land once more.

Glancing up to see him skating alone you were once again struck with how pretty he was. Akaashi and you had been together for years, since your last year in high school together. All that dark hair, cobalt blue eyes, and serious expression had just drawn you in. The expression he wore now reminded you of when he played volleyball. To outsiders he looked almost bored, hands in his pockets as he flew past others, but to you? You saw the silent focus that was pure Akaashi. He would not stumble, he would not fall, he would not fail.

Crossing your legs and putting your hands in your lap you simply watched him do his final few laps. Hell, you were so in love with this man. You wished he was next to you so you could touch him again.

He seemed to have the same though because he stopped suddenly, the angle of his skates shooting an icy mist in their wake. A little winded and looking a little warm he gave you one of his special smiles that told you he genuinely was enjoying himself. “Sorry, I missed the ice. It’s been awhile.” He took off the black hair he had pulled on before you two left, shaking his onyx hair to get the ice he had blown up out of it.

“No, you are amazing Keiji.” You excused with a wave of your hand. “You are fun to watch, it reminded me of High School.” He came to sit next to you, sitting so close you were pressed side to side.

“I can’t believe it’s been years…”

“I know.” You said, head falling to his shoulder, your hand wrapping in his. The two of you sat like that for a bit, his warm sturdy body pressing against yours, the cold wind of winter nipping at your nose. Glancing up at him you smiled and pressed your cold face into his neck. He let out a startled noise, causing people passing by to glance but quickly smile at the laughter of a young couple. “You make me so happy Keiji. I hope you know that. I wouldn’t change anything about our time together. I love you…”

He looked down at you then. Even this close his skin was clear of any blemish or mark. You had been jealous of him at one point for it but now it was just your Keiji, just how he was. Moving with a seriousness that only he could pull out of nowhere he cupped your face gently in his cotton glove covered hands and leaned down to press a chilly kiss against your lips. Covering his hands with yours you leaned into the kiss and let out a dreamy little sigh when he pulled back.

“And I love you. Come on, my Blossom. Let’s grab some coco and look around before we head home.” 


	3. Day 2: Hot Chocolate Bombs with Tendou

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Making hot chocolate bombs with you boyfriend, Tendou Satori

“You know, when you mentioned food play, this isn’t what I had in mind.” You joked, looking up through your lashes at your boyfriend. Tendou Satori’s smirk grew into a smile at your comment as he continued to pull items from his shopping bag. You sat on the other side of the counter on one of your barstools, elbows on the granite surface, chin propped up in your hands. “You won’t even tell me, you just bought a boat load of chocolate. Stop being a tease, Tendou.”

He leaned over the countertop with a small shake of his head. “Never, my Paradise. Patience, you need to be patient.” Placing a quick kiss on your forehead he resumed organizing all the ingredients before him.

Now, for a normal household, you could probably guess what all this chocolate was going to become. Dating a professional, Parisian trained chocolatier though… you were at a loss. “Oh I will be patient, but don’t forget. You promised to cuddle with me on the couch and watch that horrible chick flicky movie.”

He looked unbothered by that promise, simply nodding his head with a little hum that he heard you. Moving around the kitchen and pulling out measuring cups, mods, measuring spoons, and a few other items you simply sat there entranced. Tendou was a large man, all long limps and sharp angles, but he moved with the grace of a professionally trained ballerina. He also cuddled well so apparently looks could be deceiving.

“Stop being a tease, at least tell me what you are making.”

“ _We_ , my beautiful paradise, are making hot chocolate bombs.” Gesturing for you to come around the counter you did as instructed, moving to stand next to the giant of a man. “Do you know what those are?”

“I… can’t say I do.”

“Perfect! I figured it would be a good thing for us to do together. And it involves chocolate.” Smiling at how childish he could be at times you simply nodded, still looking up to watch his excited expression as he gave your directions. “Basically, we are going to make thin balls of chocolate that we fill with hot chocolate powder and anything else we want. We put it into hot milk and the bomb melts, you stir it, and bam! The best damn hot chocolate you’ve ever had.” Moving to put his hands on your hips he moved you to trade places with you to line up a few more ingredients. So organized, your Tendou. You hid your smile before clapping your hands together.

“Okay! What do we do now?”

“You’ve got to temper your chocolate. It can be tricky so I can handle that part, but everything else is going to be both of us.” Placing a kiss on the crown of your head as he leaned over to grab the glass bowl he dumped a few types of chips in the bowl, a mix of different cacao percentages he explained, before moving to the microwave. You paid attention as he worked, the lean lines of his body moving quickly as he mixed and heated up the chocolate in quick intervals.

You two had gotten together a little over a year ago and it had been interesting to say the least. Tendou had approached you boldly, sly smile on his face, nearly looming over you. He had guessed your profession as an ‘actress because you are so pretty’ and when you explained you were a scientist he was impressed. Something about him just drew you in and before you knew it the two of you were at a local deli discussing your favorite foods and the ins and outs of your jobs. The conversation with him easy and his flirty, teasing attitude was never boring.

Watching him spoon a small bit of chocolate onto a place and slide it into the fridge you didn’t say anything but watched, curious. After a few moments, when it had set, he pulled it out and snapped the chocolate in half. “When it’s shiny like this,” He held half of it out to you and you accepted it. “and it has that loud snap? That mean’s it’s been tempered. Just means it will hold up a lot better.” Biting into his half you copied him. Letting out a little noise of the chocolate melting in your mouth you laughed slightly.

“I always forget how much of an artform this is to you Tendou. Now what?”

His dark eyes turned down to the table to think as his hands moved. He was in his element and it was interesting and intriguing to watch him. “We have to fill the molds and let them harden before anything else. You want to do one and I do the other?”

Jumping forward to help he handed you a bit of chocolate he had sectioned off into a slightly smaller glass bowl and showed you how he scooped a little bit of chocolate into each half sphere before grabbing the mold and swirling it around to completely coat the inside. Tipping it upside down over the bowl to drain the excess he turned to watch you with interested eyes.

You followed what he did, and yours were nowhere as beautiful, you got chocolate almost everywhere, but Tendou wasn’t one to be upset over a mess. You both put the molds in the fridge and he turned to inspect the mess on your hands and cheeks. You kept brushing hair out of your face and thus had smeared the slightly bitter sweet chocolate across your pale cheek.

Grabbing your face he leaned down and ran his hot, wet tongue over your left cheek bone. You gasped lightly, surprised by the sudden attack, but not upset. Letting out a little laugh as he went to lick the rest of it up he pulled back with his signature grin.

“What?”

“It feels weird, Tendou.”

“Weird?” He said, pulling back to plant a light kiss on your lips. “How rude. You weren’t saying that last night.”

“Tendou!” You gasp, scandalized, your cheeks heating up. He laughed once more, pressing one more light kiss on your chocolate flavored lips before pulling back.

“Let’s prepare the filling for our chocolates.” One of those large hands pressed into your lower back and led you back to the counter. Tendou moved with that grace you now associated with just him, scraping the spilled chocolate off of the counter so that you had a clean work surface.

He plunked a new bowl before you, moving to stand behind you so that you were nearly pressed into the counter. The combination of cold granite countertop and warm man behind you had you leaning back into him, something Tendou had admitted he enjoyed. Looping one long arm around your shoulders loosely he continued to move ingredients around with his free hand, dropping kisses onto the crown of your head as you did.

The two of you swayed as he made the coco powder, your hands grabbing the arm looped over your shoulders and leaning into him. This was… nice. Tendou had the ability to always be wild and have a plan, always wanting to poke and prod at people. Sometimes when it was aimed at you it could be too much and it just stressed you out. But sometimes he was like this, calm and in his element, touching you absent mindedly only because he could, smelling of man and chocolate. You grinned against the thick sleeve of his sweater and he let out a small noise of satisfaction.

“Well, my paradise, what are you thinking? Marshmellows? Candy canes? Anything you want really.”

You glanced down at your counter to find little bowls of add in ingredients had been put around the big bowl of coco mix. Letting out a low hum of your own you looked at your options. Small white chocolate chips, mini marshmallows, crushed candy canes, cinnamon, dark chocolate chips, and a few types of cereal.

The next few steps were a breeze. Tendou helped you scoop the mix into the half spheres that had since hardened, you put all your favorites in, and he helped seal them with the left over melted chocolate. Putting them into the fridge to finish the last bit he pulled the milk out and poured some into a pot, turning on the heat to get it warmed. There was almost a childlike impatience as you waited for it to warm up and steam slightly. Once it did he grabbed two mugs and poured the hot milk in.

“Now… for the best part.” He said, holding one of the finished creations out to you. You accepted it, the chocolate cool and smooth against your fingers. Dropping the ball in the two of you waited with bated breath as the ball bobbed up and down before slowly coming apart. The milk started to turn a light brown color and soon the powder floated on the top. The two of you stirred it and you took a small sip.

“Holy shit… Tendou! Guess that expensive training was worth it.” You teased, your eyes sparkling at the intake of sugary goodness.

“Good, isn’t it?” He asked, glancing down at you with a chesire grin on his face.

You nodded and went to take another drink but his hand went over the top of your mug, lifting it out of your hands. “You will burn yourself.” He explained, setting it on the counter before moving to grab your chin. His kiss was slow and tasted of marshmallow and warm hot coco this time, something that you found utterly entrancing. Weaving your hands into his hair you pulled him as close as possible, wanting to taste more of him.

Tendou kept you occupied until your drinks had cooled down.


	4. Day 3: Ugly Christmas Sweater Thrifting with Kirishima

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You go to your favorite thrift shop to find an ugly Christmas sweater with your boyfriend, Kirishima. The only problem? Everything looks good on him.

Narrowing your eyes you moved another handful of sweaters out of your way. The green one, the red one, the brown one, none of them were ugly enough. You had found your ugly christmas sweater in record time, practically hitting it on your way into the familiar thrift shop, but for your boyfriend? Nothing looked ugly on him and it was infuriating.

Slamming another few hangers over to the rejected side of the rack you let out a low grumble and continued to search. Last year he had looked adorable, and the year before that so handsome. He could make anything look attractive. It also didn’t hurt that as a pro hero he was in top shape. You could shred cheese on his abs for fucks sake.

“Hey, babe.” Kirishima said, coming around the corner with a few items in his hand. You turned to him, crossing your arms, actually getting upset that you weren’t having any luck. “What about these?” Holding up a green one with tinsel trim in his left hand, and a black one covered in little ornaments. You took a step back and looked at them both, his crimson eyes looking you up and down as you took in the choices. “Pebble, are you okay?” Concern creased his brow and he frowned cutely down at you.

“Yeah, I’m good.” You said, taking a step forward and touching the black sweater. This one could work... right? Thinking of the fabric stretching across his thick shoulders, wrapping around his large biceps and framing his trim waist made your mouth go dry. Feeling a blush rise up your cheeks you let out a low sigh and run a hand down your face. “Fucking christ.” Maybe nothing looked bad in him because you were such a simp for him.

Kirishima and you went way back, meeting in high school. You had been in love with the clueless boy for years, the two of you parting after graduation to get into your respected careers. Running into one another in your early twenties it was like no time had passed at all. One dinner lead to ten, which lead to dating, and finally the two of you moving in together a little over six months ago. It was both a blessing and a curse that you were still so in love with the man. While it kept your relationship easy and happy, it also made you absolutely stupid for the man.

“Are you sure you are okay?” A large hand grabbed your waist and pulled you to him. Kiri was big and broad, and so fucking warm against your body. Leaning into his chest and wrapping your arms around his middle you squeezed, pressing your face into his soft shirt. “Babe... what is wrong?”

“Nothing looks bad on you.” You murmured into his chest.

“... what?” One large hand smoothed down your back but paused at your words.

“Nothing. Looks. Bad. On. You.” You repeated, refusing to look up at him.

His laugher vibrated through your body and he continued to rub your back, leaning over to press a kiss against the crown of your head. “Pebble... you are mad that I look nice? In ugly christmas sweaters?”

“In everything. You beautiful man.”

He squeezed you a little tighter before letting you go. Kirishima, in your humble opinion, had the most dazzling smile. Nearly blinded by it you blushed and turned back to the clothing rack. “I’m so lucky, my girlfriend is such a simp for me.”

“Go away Eiji.”

He let out another laugh and loosely put an arm around your shoulders, pulling your back to his chest, another kiss falling in your head. “Pebble, don’t be upset. I’m a simp for you too.”

“Mhmm, sure. Let’s just-AH HA!” Shouting made him jump slightly and pull you back with him, looking around for danger, his body tense behind yours before he realizes you are laughing as you hold up a bright purple monstrosity. “It’s impossible! Eijiro Kirishima, if you look good in this purple people eater I will give up!”

He just let out another laugh, shaking his head slightly as he took the offensive garment from you. “Alright, alright. I will try it on, care to judge?” Following behind him he went into the small dressing room, the door closing with a quiet click. Crossing your arms and waiting impatiently he appeared a moment later.

The two of you locked eyes and it was silent before a snort tore from you. Bending over, hands on your knees, your laughter filling the store as he posed in the most god-awful piece of clothing you had ever seen in your life. Slapping a hand over your mouth, tears in your eyes, you looked up and caught his wide smile as he did another post. It was… majestic. It was baggy and tight on the arms all at once, puffy, wild string colors weaving in and out of the fabric. Reindeer, santas (yes, more than one) snowflakes, presents, what appeared to have once been small children around a Christmas tree, all of it. Across his chest, his back, his stomach. It was horrible.

You _loved_ it.

Kiri, in his usual casual kindness, took it all in stride. He did a few more poses before you pushed him back into the dressing room and closing the door on him. “Pebble, baby, come onnnn.” He teased, half heartedly attempting to open the door again to start another round of laughter.

“Ki-Kiri, please, please, I’m going to die.” You said, hand on your stomach that was aching from the laughter that wouldn’t stop. “Change, for the love of all things, change out of that monster.”

While he changed you calmed down, your cheeks warm and aching slightly from your wide grin, and you used your sleeves to wipe the tears from under your eyes. Calming your breathing Kiri stepped out, the purple monster in his hand. Grinning at you he held it up and you felt another round of giggle bubble up. Clapping a hand over your mouth you had to look away and he lowered it back down to grab your wrist.

“I take your response as a yes?” He asked, pulling you against his hard body. You nodded, unable to speak as laughter shook your shoulders. Wrapping your hands around his waist you tipped your head back, grinning widely up at him with little giggle escaped. He cupped your face and leaned down, brushing his nose against yours. “I love you, you know that, don’t you?”

“I do, Eiji.”

“Good.” He grinned, leaning down to place a gentle kiss against your lips. “Now… lets check out so I can model this at home.”


	5. Day 4: Christmas Lights with Denki Kaminari

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You decide to take a walk around the neighborhood with your boyfriend, Denki Kaminari.

Wrapping a hand around Denki’s you couldn’t help but grin up at his childlike wonder. His lips were slightly parted, warm breath puffing the air before him, eyes wide as the multi colored lights flickered in their golden depths. He looks so sweet, a bright smile replacing his awe as he glanced down at you. “Babe, look at them all! Aren’t they beautiful!” Meeting your adoring gaze he blushed lightly at being caught in his wonder and sent you a wink while letting out a low laugh. “Not as beautiful as you, of course.”

“Okay, Denki.” You teased him with a little eye roll, hiding your grin behind the thick scarf wrapped around your neck as you gently pulled him down the sidewalk. Earlier in the day you had proposed going around the neighborhood and looking at all the decorations and of course Denki had been so excited. He had run to get his boots on when you reminded him it had to be dark to see all the lights.

As soon as the sun set he was in front of the door, pulling on his jacket and boots, excitedly chattering about how he had done the same thing with his parents as a child. You had adjusted his fluffy hat and barely had time to pull on your own winter clothes before he pulled you out the door.

Leaning against his side the two of you walked hand and hand down the snow dusted sidewalk, dodging running children and their chasing parents, as well as groups of carolers going door to door. Something about the fresh falling snow against the dark sky, the bright twinkle of lights, the music being played it was just magical. Denki seemed to be feeling it as well. At the house with blue and white lights that had giant snowflakes on their roof he hit you with a new pick up line.

“You know, Sparkplug, I didn’t think I was a snowman, but you made my heart melt.”

“Denki!” You gasp, laughter tearing from you as you looked up at him once more. He just winked and squeezed your hand before pulling you along to the next house.

This one was red and green and had a full scale santa and all the reindeer on their roof, the animatronic jolly man waving and shouting ‘ho ho ho’ ever few seconds. There he pulled you into his arms and placed a kiss on top of your head. “I checked with the big man up there, we checked it twice actually, and you for sure are on the naughty list.”

“Where on earth do you come up with this?” You laughed, grabbing the front of his jacket with a small blush to pull him away from the small family that had stopped close by. Knowing Denki he was revving up and you needed to save the children’s ears.

From there they just got worse and worse. He popped out from behind a giant present with a “Hi, Santa said you wished for me. Good choice.” The two of you walked past a man dressed as santa he leaned over and whispered in your ear, “Ever do it in a sleigh?” or your personal favorite over a cup of hot chocolate, “I must be a snowflake, because I’ve fallen for you.”

Rolling your eyes for what felt like the hundredth time that night you grabbed his glove covered hand and moved towards your favorite house. You had seen reviews, yes reviews on a house, and knew that Denki was going to love it. Turning the corner the music hit you first, then the flashing of the lights. The homeowners had really gone all out, programming the lights to match up with some dramatic Christmas music. The showy lights made Denki gasp and he picked up the pace, practically dragging you to the front of the house. The best place to be, in his own words.

Loud orchestra music crashed around you, the lights flashing, children rushing by the both of you. It was chaos, it was joy, it was bliss. The grin on his face was so large you wouldn’t be surprised if his cheeks ached. Squeezing your hand a little tighter Denki looked down at you. You watched his expression turn from one of childish delight to one of heat. Turning his body slightly he reached the hand not already grasping yours to cup your cheek. The wool of his glove was warm against your snow chilled skin and you blinked up at him.

Denki’s eyes held only love and the heat of promises of more when the two of you go home. “How do you know me so well… how on earth did you know I would love this?”

“I love you Denki…” You answered, leaning into his body, your head tipped back. His smirk reappeared and you saw the Denki from high school. The mischievous flirt with messy hair and a pick up line at every turn. The one that had stolen your heard right out from under your nose, confessing one day in his usual corny fashion. You would have him no other way.

“You really do…” He said, leaning down towards you. Eyes drifting shut his lips brushed across yours. You grabbed the front of his coat with your free hand and pulled him closer, not wanting just a simple brush of lips. Denki tasted like peppermint and ozone, his flavor addictive in a way you were sure you’d never get tired of.

The familiar zing of electricity had you gasping, his tongue brushing across your lower lip. You nipped at his lower lip next, causing him to gasp. Another bolt of electricity hit you. This one was much stronger than a simple spark of static and it had you opening your eyes. Around you all the lights had gone out, the music dying midway through as the power died out. Looking up at his shocked golden eyes you pulled back with a laugh, the sound loud against the freshly fallen snow and newly silent night. Denki Kaminari, shocking a whole neighborhood out because of a simple kiss.

“Come on, Denki, lets get you home before you take out any more fuse boxes.”


	6. Day 5: Decorating Gingerbread Houses with Bokuto

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Your boyfriend Bokuto decides to surprise you with a Gingerbread House decorating kit and it doesn't go as planned!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys! Sorry, I fell off the bandwagon because I got some kinda bad news :( I'm working on this again and will update as soon as possible!

Glancing across your small kitchen table at Bokuto you couldn’t help but smile softly at his concentrated expression. He was hunched over, the man a literal giant, his appropriately sized hands fumbling with frosting and gumdrops and sprinkles. It was adorable to see him, his tongue poking out between his lips, his golden eyes narrowing as he attempted to put the candies in a specific order to make his gingerbread house beautiful.

This morning you had woken up to Bokuto coming home from the gym with two boxes and a large grin on his face. He nuzzled his winter bitten nose against your neck much to your dismay as he challenged you. “Baby, I bet I can make a better gingerbread house than you!” Never one to back down from any of his silly competitions you accepted, pressing your warm hands against his face to warm him back up.

One thing Bokuto hadn’t taken into account? He was a big guy. With hands as big as your face and as much energy as a golden retriever puppy he was either too excited, too heavy handed, or just too big to do what he wanted. It also didn’t help that you had done gingerbread houses for years with your siblings and could be called a pro by some. Mostly by Bokuto, who watched you delicately place candies and decorations around the four walls you had placed together.

It was hard for you to suppress your giggles as you watched his fall apart once more, the icing not hard enough yet for him to be touching it. Bokuto was too impatient for this as well and the crumbled cookie walls and icing mess showed that. He leaned back in his chair, long legs spread out before him, a pout on his cute face.

“Baby owl… you could have told me you were a gingerbread house pro.”

“Ko… I’m not a pro, baby. You just… don’t have any practice.” You said, choosing your words carefully to spare his feelings. You had learned over the last few years in your relationship that a few misspoken words could really have an impact on him, and that was the last outcome you wanted from this cute idea he had. “Come on, daddy owl,” You said, using the petname that made him smile the most. He grinned at that, a light pink covering the apples of his cheeks as he slid his chair over to watch what you are doing. “Why don’t you just watch for a little bit? See how a ‘pro’ does it, like you said.” You tease lightly, leaning over to place a quick kiss against his lips.

He tasted of frosting. Bokuto probably ended up eating most of the product which would explain why it wasn’t really sticking together, and the flavor that was simply Bokuto. His hands came up to cup your face and deepen the kiss before you pulled back. “Baby…” He whined, reaching for you to pull you back into him. If you allowed him to Bokuto would spend all his day kissing and touching you, holding you. You had to finish this house before the icing got too hard so you compromised and ended up sitting on his lap as you finished the last few touches.

After a little bit more time, and a lot more gumdrops and sprinkles, you sat back against his with a satisfied sigh. One of his large arms looped around your waist and made sure you were pressed tight against his warm chest, looking over your shoulder at the beautiful house you had made. The design was sturdy, a marshmallow snowman out the front, icing icicles hanging from the roof, silvery sprinkles mimicking the snow on the roof and the ground around the gingerbread. Red and green gumdrops lines the path and the peak of the roof, as well as a handful of other details. It was, in a word, beautiful. Festive. Creative.

Bokuto pouted, his hot breath on your neck making you shiver slightly. He leaned in and brushed a kiss below your ear before nuzzling there, a little sigh leaving him. “Yours is so good and mine is….” He couldn’t even finish the sentence, the mess on his little cardboard base making his eyes reflect how upset he was.

You were silent a moment, taking in his breathing and the quiet Christmas music coming in from the radio you left on in the living room. Looking between the two of the houses you bit your lower lip before grinning. “You know what, Kotaro?”

“What, baby?” He asked, fingers playing with a loose string he had found on your sweater. You gently rubbed the arm around your waist, the other coming up to play with his hair as his chin rested on your shoulder.

“How about instead of my house… it’s our house?”

He pulled back, allowing you to turn in his lap and look at him. Emotions flew over his face, the golden eyes shinning with excitement as he watched you with pure adoration.

“Are you…. Are you sure?”

You let out a little laugh, cupping his face and giving him a small kiss. “Of course, I’m sure. The Bokuto household gingerbread house.” 

In true Bokuto fashion he grabbed your face and kissed you hard, pulling back to leave you breathless. Standing, he easily lifted you with him only to sit you on the seat he had just been in, moving to go back to his gym bag. “Our own house! Our house. Oh my god, baby, I have to show Akaashi, he is going to be so jealous! Let me grab my phone, I will be right back!”

Watching his broad back disappear from view you couldn’t help the smile on your lips. He was silly, energetic, and an emotional man. And you wouldn’t trade him for the world. 


End file.
